Merci, dass es dich gibt!
by darkwings1
Summary: „WAS TREIBT DER IN DEINEM BETT? JETZT SAG MIR NICHT, DASS IHR NACKT SEID!“ Freiwillig in einem Bett. Wie viele Möglichkeiten, realistische, pubertierende, hormongesteuerte Möglichkeiten gab es da bitte schön? Und was ist das für ein TequillaHut? HPDMSlash
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Und hier bin ich wieder, (wie angekündigt, falls es irgendjemand mitbekommen haben sollte!)  
Dann solls auch gleich losgehen!

* * *

**_Titel: _**Merci, dass es dich gibt

**_Autor: _**darkwings1

**_Teile: _**2 Teile

**_Genre: _**Humor/ Romanze

**_Pairing:_** HP/DM

**_Warning: _**SLASH!!!!! (Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen)

_**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.

Alle anderen Charaktere, Orte und Begebenheit sind ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen und auch mit denen verdiene ich leider kein Geld…

**_Post:_** OoP (Band 6 wird, wie immer bei mir, vollkommen ignoriert.)

**Beta:** Phynes (knutsch)

_**Summary:  
**_„WAS, BEI GRYFFINDORSGRAB, TREIBT DAS FRETTCHEN IN DEINEM BETT. HARRY!!!! UURRRGGG!!!! UND JETZT SAG MIR NICHT, DASS IHR BEIDE AUCH NOCH NACKT SEID!!!"  
Zwei angebliche Feinde. Im Gryffindor Turm. Alleine. Freiwillig. In einem Bett. Verstreute Klamotten um das Bett, woraus zu schließen war, dass sie beide nackt waren. Wie viele Möglichkeiten, realistische, pubertierende, hormongesteuerte Möglichkeiten gab es da bitte schön? Und was haben eigentlich Turmarchitektur, Schokolade und ein kleiner goldener Tequilla-Hut damit zu tun?

**_Widmung: _**Für Daisy-goes-shopping… Happy Birthday!!!!!!

**_AN (Autorsnote):  
_**_**Happy Birthday**_

Hi!

In erster Linie ist das hier ein Geburtstagsgeschenkt für meine Freundin und Beta Daisy-goes-shopping…

Vielleicht haben manche von euch ja schon mal etwas von ihr gelesen,…denn sie schreibt auch… _sie schreibt auch_… es gab eine Zeit, da wusste ich das nicht…

Aber vielleicht sollte ich am Anfang unserer Geschichte anfangen.

Ich kenne Daisy schon mein ganzes Leben (Ich bin 18 und sie seit heute auch: Happy Birthday!)… wir haben ziemlich lange im selben Haus gewohnt, sind in denselben Kindergarten gegangen, in dieselbe Grundschule…wir waren beste Freundinnen und haben fast jeden Tag etwas zusammen gemacht…

Dann irgendwann war die 4. Klasse vorbei und wir gingen und gehen jetzt auf zwei verschiedene Gymnasien, fragt mich nicht warum… ist nun einmal so gekommen…  
Dann ist sie umgezogen…oder war das davor? Ich weiß es nicht mehr… aber von da an wohnte sie eine Straße weiter… und wir sahen uns nicht mehr jeden Tag… Die Schule, neue Freunde, was auch immer… es sind mittlerweile 8 Jahre vergangen, das ist eine verdammt lange Zeit… aber dennoch….wir blieben Freundinnen…

Irgendwann kam dann dieser Boom mit den Harry Potter Büchern… und ich muss gestehen, anfangs konnte ich ihre Begeisterung für diese Bücher nicht verstehen… erst als ich dann bei Erscheinen des 4. Bandes begann die Bücher zu verschlingen… wurde ich genauso süchtig wie sie….

Das war aber erst der Beginn meiner… _unserer_ Geschichte…

Schon ziemlich bald war es mir nicht mehr genug nur diese 4 Bücher zu lesen… ich wollte mehr… und so setzte ich mich an meinen Computer und begann zu suchen… und da ich heute hier schreibe, ist es wohl offensichtlich, dass ich auch fand was ich suchte….

Ich fand die **_Fan Fictions_**…

Ich habe jede freie Minute damit verbracht vor meinem Computer zu sitzen und hier zu lesen… ich war (und bin es noch immer) . süchtig…  
Irgendwann habe ich dann meinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen und habe Daisy davon erzählt… und so kam es, dass auch sie süchtig wurde… (aber seien wir mal ehrlich, besser als jede andere Sucht, oder???!!!)

Irgendwann, ich war noch nicht einmal 13 fand ich dann meine erste Slashstory… keine Ahnung mehr um was es da ging, aber es war HP/DM Slash .. und ganz „brav"… ein kleiner Kuss… aber stellt euch vor, wie dass auf ein 13jähriges pubertierendes Mädchen wirkte… aber ich mir gefiel es…. ich wurde Slash-shipper… (und wer mich kennt, weis, dass ich heut eigentlich nur noch Slash lese…und schreibe…)

Es hat dann lange gedauert bis ich Daisy davon erzählt habe… ich wusste ja nicht wie sie reagieren würde… aber sagen wir so …  
.. wir sind jetzt beide **_„devoted slash shipper"…_**

Daisy reist ziemlich viel in der Weltgeschichte herum … und da wir ja nicht zulassen konnten, dass sie (oder ich) irgendeine tolle FF verpassen würde, begannen wir uns Briefe zu schreiben…

Irgendwann als ich mal bei ihr übernachtete, beschlossen wir, dass wir so viele Storys gelesen hatten, dass wir auch selbst eine schreiben könnten… also setzten wir uns (okay, wir lagen auf einer Matratze auf dem Boden) an ihren Laptop (ausgerüstet mit viel Cola und noch viel mehr Schokolade) und begannen zu schreiben…. Wir brachten ganze 4 Seiten zusammen… natürlich war die Story noch nicht fertig… und sie wurde es auch nie…

Wir versuchten weiter zu schreiben, aber es funktionierte nicht….  
Aber ich hatte Blut geleckt… ich wollte schreiben…  
Also beschloss ich, dass ich ja alleine versuchen könnte und meine erste FF entstand…  
Und es blieb nicht dabei….

Monate vergingen… und ich erzählte Daisy nichts davon, dass ich jetzt selber Autorin geworden war…  
Ein halbes Jahr verging… und Daisy ging für 4 Wochen nach Amerika…und ich schrieb ihr wieder einen Brief und dieses mal erzählte ich ihr, dass ich nun selber schrieb….  
Ich hatte etwas Angst, dass sie sauer sein könnte, weil ich es ihn nicht schon früher erzählt hatte…

Aber ich habe ihre SMS noch immer in meinem Handy gespeichert…

Ich weis nicht mehr, wie oft ich diese SMS gelesen habe, wie lange ich brauchte um wirklich zu verstehen **_was_** da stand:  
Denn **_sie schrieb auch_**!

Sie schrieb auch, sogar schon viel länger wie ich, schon lange bevor wir uns zu unserer gemeinsamen Versuch zusammensetzten ... und sie hatte sich auch nie getraut es mir zusagen…

Seit dem ist ein ¾ Jahr vergangen… Wir sind beide noch immer süchtig nach Fan Fictions,… soweit es uns die liebe Schule erlaubt … (Welcher Depp hat eigentlich erzählt, die 12 Klasse wird ruhiger?...)

Wir sind noch immer beide Slash-shipper…  
Und wir sind beide noch immer Autoren… und Betas für einander….

Wir können beide noch immer stundenlang über Gott-und-die-Welt und über Harry Potter diskutieren, die neuesten FF austauschen, Pizza backen und Schokolade mampfen (zu erwähnen ist auch, dass wir Schokoholiks sind) und „Desperate Housewives" und Grey's Anatomie" anschaun, uns auf Partys inspirieren lassen (s. Der Junge mit den Christbaumkugelohrringen)… auf der Matratze auf dem Fußboden ihres Zimmers liegen (mit den Füßen im Meerschweinchenkäfig) und gemeinsam lesen…oder versuchen was zu schreiben…

Wir sind die Einzigen, die von unserer „Sucht" wissen… aber es ist wunderbar….

Wenn ich mir vorstelle, ich hätte nie den Mut gehabt es ihr zu sagen… was ich, was wir, dann alles verpasst hätten….

Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr so eine ähnliche Geschichte habt, wie ihr zu den FFs kamt und ob ihr alleine schreibt, oder ob ihr so eine Freundin habt wie ich, ich weiß es nicht, aber ich wünsche es euch….

Erzählt mir doch eure Geschichte!!!

Und jetzt möchte ich einfach mal Danke sagen:

**Merci, dass es dich gibt, Daisy-goes-shopping! Und Happy Birthday!**

* * *

Merci, dass es dich gibt

Eng umschlossen stolperten die beiden Jungen in den Schlafsaal.

Ihre restlichen Klassenkammeraden waren über die Osterferien nach Hause gefahren und somit war der Schlafsaal leer und da bot es sich ja an, seinem heiß geliebten Slytherinprinzen endlich mal den Gryffindor-Turm zu zeigen, das fand zu mindest Harry.

Und wie es sich anfühlte, war Draco nicht gerade abgeneigt.

Oh nein, abgeneigt war er ganz sicher nicht, das konnte Harry nur zu deutlich an seinem Oberschenkel fühlen.

Ein dreckiges Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht.  
Hermine und Ron hatten sich ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht, er würde auch ohne sie Spaß haben… ja.. _das_ würde er.

Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen widmete er sich wieder dem Jungen in seinen Armen, der derweil schon eifrig bemüht war, den Schwarzhaarigen von seinem Hemd zu befreien.

Er senkte seine Lippen auf die des Blonden und leckte mit seiner Zunge über sie, sofort wurde ihm Einlass gewähr.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und als sie sich trennten sahen sie sich mit dunklen Augen an, ihr Atem ging keuchen.

Wie auf Kommando ließen sie sich auf das Bett hinter ihnen fallen, an dem sie Mittlerweile angekommen waren.

Harry grinste, als sich ihre Lippen kurzzeitig wieder trennten.

„Und wie findest du ihn?", keuchte er.

Draco sah ihn irritiert an. Seine sturmgrauen Augen strahlten wunderschön, fand Harry. Und seine roten, leicht geschwollenen Lippen luden geradezu dazu ein, an ihnen herum zu knappern.

„Wiiieee fin..nde ich waaas?", stöhnte Draco, da Harry gerade in dem Moment an seiner Aufmerksamkeitsheischensten Region im Süden Hand anlegte… im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Den Gryffindor-Turm, du Dummi!", erwiderte Harry mit einem Grinsen, das Salazar Slytherin stolz gemacht hätte, während er noch einmal über die ganze Länge von Dracos stattlicher Erregung strich.

Draco warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen seiner berühmten Malfoy-Killerblicke zu, der jedoch etwas an seiner Wirkung verlor, da der Slytherin dabei lustvoll aufkeuchte.

„Weist du eigentlich, wie scheiß egal mir euer beschissener Turm im Moment ist, **_Potter_**?!", knurrte er. „Das hier ist _vieeeeelll interessanter_!"

Mit diesen Worten rollte er sich über den Gryffindor.

Wenig später war der Raum von lautem Stöhnen und Keuchen erfüllt und Harry stimmte dem Blonden im Stillen zu, ihre neue Tätigkeit war wirklich sehr viel interessanter, als es die Architektur irgendeines Turmes je sein könnte.

°OoOoO°

Einige Stunden später betrat Harrys bester Freund den Schlafsaal.

„Hei Harry... Harry! Bist du hier irgendwo? Du wirst nie glauben, was im Fuchsbau passiert ist… egal… Harry?... Sag mal Kumpel, liegst du etwa immer noch im Bett?", ohne zu zögern ging der Rothaarige auf Harrys Bett zu und zog mit einem Ruck die geschlossenen Vorhänge auf.

„Mensch Harry, selbst _ich_ bin schon wach, da kannst du dich jetzt aber wirklich mal aus den…. HARRY! MERLIN!! M.A.L.F.O.Y! WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST HIER LOS!!!"

Durch Ron Geschrei wurden die beiden Schlafenden sehr unsanft aus ihren Träumen gerissen, die garantiert nicht Jugendfrei waren.  
Harry erbleichte und starrte seinen besten Freund aus großen Augen an.

„R..Ron?!", fragte er, während er so unauffällig wie möglich die Bettdecke weiter über sich und den blonden Slytherin neben sich zog.

„..Harry… wa…was… treibt das Frettchen hier?" Atemlos starrte Ron Draco an, der, wie es aussah, die ganze Szene interessiert, jedoch ziemlich distanziert betrachtete, auch wenn sich ein kleines überhebliches Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel schlich, wie Harry aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten konnte.

_Was er hier trieb…_

Die Beiden wussten sehr genau, was hier getrieben wurde… und eigentlich müsste das auch für den Rothaarigen offensichtlich sein, aber so wie es aussah weigerte sich dieser noch die Fakten zusammen zu zählen.

Zwei angebliche Feinde.  
Im Gryffindor Turm.  
Alleine.  
Freiwillig.  
In einem Bett.  
Verstreute Klamotten um das Bett, woraus zu schließen war, dass sie beide nackt waren.  
Wie viele Möglichkeiten, realistische, pubertierende, hormongesteuerte Möglichkeiten gab es da bitte schön?

Innerlich seufzte Harry. Hier war eindeutig irgendetwas ganz anders gelaufen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Er warf einen Blick zu Draco, der den jungen Weasley nun schon leicht verächtlich anblickte, dabei aber immer noch verdammt heiß aussah.  
Harry wusste, was der Slytherin von so viel Naivität, oder Weltfremdheit… oder wie man es auch immer nennen wollte, hielt.  
Aber zu mindest schwieg er und dafür war Harry ihm im Moment unglaublich dankbar. Die Situation war schon … beschissen genug.

„Ähh.. hi Ron! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er freundlich aber bestimmt.

Noch immer weis wie die Wand, was seine Sommersprossen noch mehr hervortreten ließ, starrt der Angesprochene den Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Fred und Georg haben eine ihrer neuen Erfindungen getestet. Der ganze Fuchsbau ist jetzt voller Seife. Mum fand, es wäre besser wenn wir wieder nach Hogwarts gingen…", erzählte er leise und leicht weggetreten.

Dann fing er sich jedoch wieder und Harry wäre es lieber gewesen, er hätte es nicht getan, schon allein für sein Trommelfell.

„WAS, BEI GRYFFINDORSGRAB, TREIBT DAS FRETTCHEN IN DEINEM BETT. HARRY!!!! UURRRGGG!!!! UND JETZT SAG MIR NICHT, DASS IHR BEIDE AUCH NOCH NACKT SEID!!!"

Harry schluckte. Das würde nicht einfach werden.  
Ein Blick in Rons zwischenzeitlich wieder rotes Gesicht bestätigte das.  
Nein, das würde definitiv nicht einfach werden.

Er seufzte und blickte Draco an.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst. Ich komm nachher runter."

Der junge Slytherin lächelte ihn spöttisch an, nickte dann aber. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen zog er sich mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes an und verließ den Schlafsaal, nicht ohne dabei einen demonstrativ großen Bogen um den Rothaarigen zu machen.

„Harry?!", fragte Ron schwach.

„Alles klar? Hat Malfoy dich verhext? Hat Snape dir irgendwelche Tränke gegeben? Bist du die Treppe runter gefallen und hast dir den Kopf gestoßen? Sollen wir zu Professor Dumbledore gehen?" Zum Ende hin wurde seine Stimme immer höher und verzweifelter.

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er diese Szene von gerade eben seinem besten Freund erklären sollte.

„Ähhm… Nein, Ron. Es ist alles Bestens… Phu, wie soll ich dir das erklären?.. Also Draco."

„**Malfoy**, Harry! Es ist Malfoy!"

„_**Draco**…_ also Draco hat mich nicht verhext… nun zu mindest nicht so wie du meinst." Ein schwaches, kurzes und sehr verzweifeltes Lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht.

„Draco ist mein Freund, Ron. Ich bin mit ihm zusammen…"

„WAS?!"

„Ich bin mit ihm zusammen, Ron… So wie du mit Hermine…Phu… also… War doch jetzt gar nicht so schwer, oder?... Hehe? …also ….ähm…Kannst du dich noch an die Strafarbeit, die ich kurz vor den Ferien bei Snape hatte, erinnern? Naja, Draco war auch da…mh…. und irgendwie hat es dann gefunkt…und … ja…"

Der Rothaarige presste die Augen zusammen, verzog das Gesicht und lehnte sich gegen einen der Bettpfosten.  
Vorsichtig beobachtete Harry seinen Freund, seinen besten Freund… zu mindest bis jetzt.

„Lass mich erst erklären, bevor du irgendetwas sagst! … Ron, ich weiß, ich hätte es euch sagen sollen… ich hätte es _dir_ sagen sollen, aber … verdammt, ich hatte einfach Angst…ich hatte Angst, dass ihr es nicht verstehen würdet... dass ihr mich hassen würdet… keine Ahnung… ach verdammt… ich bin wahrscheinlich kein so guter Gryffindor, wie alle immer denken…Und ich wollte auch nicht, dass du es so herausfindest. Es tut mir Leid… Ich weiß, die letzten Jahre war Draco ein ganz schönes Arschloch… ich weiß das und ich will es auch gar nicht leugnen. Aber so ist er nicht wirklich… du musst mir glauben. Er ist ganz anders….. Ron,… ich … ich liebe ihn."

Der Schwarzhaarige senkte den Kopf und schwieg.  
Schwieg und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Anderen.  
Dieser hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, die Harry jedoch wie Stunden vorkamen… quälende, lange Stunden, in denen er unruhig auf seinem Bett, nackt wie er war, herumrutsche und versuchte, dieses beklemmende, ziehende Gefühl in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren.

Dann öffnete de Ron wieder seine Augen.

„Du bist schwul?", fragte er das Offensichtliche.

„Ja."

Harry hob den Kopf und warf Ron einen vorsichtigen Blick zu.

„Du bist mit dem Frettchen zusammen?", wiederholte er.

„Ja."

„Tut er dir weh?"

„Nein!", verwundert starrte Harry ihn an. Aber Rons Blick galt nur der Wand gegenüber.

„Bist du glücklich?"

„Ja, sehr!"

„Du liebst ihn?"

„Mehr als irgendjemanden zuvor!", zu Bestätigung nickte der Schwarzhaarige wild, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Andere es wahrscheinlich nicht sah.

„Liebt er dich auch?"

„…Ja…"

Wieder schwiegen die Beiden, während Ron die Wand anstarrte und Harry wie auf glühenden Kohlen saß.

Schließlich ergriff der Rothaarige wieder das Wort.

„Okay…"

„Okay?!", fragte Harry geschockt und wagte kaum zu atmen.

_**Okay?!**_

„Okay", wieder holte Ron und lächelte schwach.

„Wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist, wird er vielleicht wirklich nicht so ein großes Arschloch sein… ich kann dir aber trotzdem nicht versprechen, dass ich ihn mögen werde…. Du liebst ihn und du bist glücklich mit ihm…und du hast es so viel mehr verdient, wie alle anderen glücklich zu sein…das ist alles was für mich zählt….und wenn es eben unbedingt Malfoy sein muss… okay… wenn es sein muss…. Klar, es wird nicht einfach… aber okay… es ist deine Entscheidung…

ABER, wenn er dir irgendwann auch nur ein Haar krümmt, oder irgendeinen anderen auch nur anlächelt und dir das Herz bricht, dann schwöre ich dir, werde ich diesem aufgeblasenem Snob von einem Slytherin so gewaltig den Arsch aufreisen, dass er sich wünschen wird, er wäre _nur_ einem von Hagrids Monstern begegnet!"

Harry schluckte und Harry strahlte.

Er sprang auf und lief auf den anderen Jungen zu und umarmte ihn knochenbrecherisch.

„Danke! Danke! Danke! … Du bist der Beste!! Wie kann ich das jemals wieder gut machen?! DANKE! Du bist der beste Freund, den man sich nur wünschen kann!", glücklich und befreit lachend zog er den Rothaarigen immer wieder in seine Arme.

„Daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern… außer, du verrätst ihm unsere Quidditschstrategie, dann mein Lieber, schmeiß ich dich aus dem Team!"

Harry grinste noch immer wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und salutierte gespielt.

„Aje, aje… Kapitän!... Oh Gott, Ron, ich liebe dich!"

Dieser lächelte gerührt und etwas peinlich berührt.

„Kein Problem, Alter!"

Harry grinste noch immer von einem Ohr zum anderen und auch Ron lächelte jetzt etwas befreiter.

„Ähmm, Harry?"

„Ja, Ron?"

„Tust du mir bitte einen Gefallen?"

„Alles, Ron! Alles!"

„Zieh dir bitte was an, was soll sonst dein Freund von uns halten?!"

°OoOoO°

Seit dieser etwas ungewollten Aufdeckung waren einige Wochen vergangen und Harry war wirklich, wirklich stolz auf seine Freunde, denn sie bemühten sich beide sehr um einen neuen Anfang mit Draco und auch der Slytherin gab sich verhältnismäßig, also für einen Slytherin verhältnismäßig viel Mühe.

Hermine hatte es erstaunlich ruhig und wenig überrascht aufgenommen, als sie von Harry und Draco erfuhr.

Ron meinte ja, dass Hermine es wahrscheinlich schon vor allen anderen wusste, wahrscheinlich sogar noch vor Harry und Draco, da sie ja so klug war und einfach einen Draht für solche Dinge hatte. Während er das sagte, hatte er wie so oft, dieses verliebte Lächeln im Gesicht und wirkte nicht ganz anwesend.

Der Rest von Hogwarts, oder besser der gesamten Zaubererwelt hatte noch nichts von dem neuen Paar erfahren und wenn es nach Harry und Draco ging, sollte sich daran auch so schnell nichts ändern.

°OoOoO°

Fröhlich pfeifend schlenderte Harry einen der Korridore von Hogwarts entlang. Er war auf dem Weg zu einem heißen Treffen mit seinem Drachen… im Raum der Wünsche…  
Voller Vorfreude bog er in den nächsten Gang ein.

Plötzlich hörte er laute Stimmen aus einem der ungenutzten Klassenzimmer am Ende des Flures. Vorsichtig ging er darauf zu…

„_War ja klar, dass der liebe Gryffindor, weis hat… Weise Magie… tsss…."_

Harry schluckte. Das war eindeutig Draco… aber mit wem, bei Merlin, war er darin und was verdammt hatte derjenige getan, um den Drachen so aufzubringen?

„_Was willst du eigentlich, du elender Slytherin, schwarz passt doch zu dir… die Farbe deiner Familie…"_

Harry wurde bleich. Der andere war eindeutig Ron…Sie hatten doch versprochen sich nicht mehr zu streiten.

„_Natürlich, Wiesel, weis, die Farbe der Unschuld…",_ schnarrte der blonde Slytherin.

Und jetzt hörte es sich an, als würden sie sich gleich ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen…

„_Und? Frettchen, du hast dafür schwarz,… schwarz, wie deine Seele!"_

Klar, Draco beherrschte Schwarze Magie, aber jetzt ging Ron eindeutig zu weit! Und wer wusste, wie lange Draco sich das noch gefallen ließ? In einer offenen Auseinandersetzung würde Ron eindeutig den Kürzeren ziehen…

Harry stürmte auf die angelehnte Türe zu, riss sie auf und stolperte ins Klassenzimmer.

„Sofort aufhören!", brüllte er.

Zwei überrasche Blicke quittierten sein plötzliches Auftauschen.

„ähh… Hi Harry!", stotterte der überraschte Ron.

„Hi Hony!", schnurrte der Blonde, der sich eindeutig besser im Griff hatte als der Gryffindor.

Harry blinzelte… dann rieb er sich über die Augen… aber es half nichts. Das Bild blieb immer noch dasselbe.

Ron und Draco saßen sich in zwei Sesseln gegenüber, zwischen ihnen ein Schachbrett.

„Äh… was, zum Teufel, treibt ihr hier?!"

„Schachspielen?", antwortete Ron noch immer verwirrt.

„Naja, soweit sind wir noch nicht ganz, Weasley will unbedingt die weisen Figuren und damit anfangen, aber das kann ich nicht zulassen…", schnarrte der Andere in seiner besten Slytherinmanier.

Demonstrativ zeigte er Harry die schwarze Dame, die er in der Hand hielt.

Harry hingegen verstand nur langsam was sich hier abspielt…perplex starrte er die beiden sehr unterschiedlichen Charaktere an.  
Dann begann er zu lachen. Als seine Füße nachgaben saß er mehr oder minder gezwungen auf dem Boden und lachte noch immer.  
Dafür erntete er zwei skeptische Blicke von seinen Freunden.

„Oh.. oh Merlin… hihi.. und ich…ich dachte schon… hihi ihr würdet euch umbringen!", keuchte der Schwarzhaarige zwischen zwei Lachsalven.

„Das könnte schon noch passieren, wenn Weasley nicht endlich die weisen Figuren rausrückt!", murrte der Blonde.

„Oh, Herrgott, wenn es dich glücklich macht.. hier bitte… können wir jetzt endlich spielen?!", sagte der Rothaarige und warf seinem Gegenüber die weise Dame zu.

An Harry gewand jammerte er.

„Siehst du, wozu du mich gebracht hast? Harry!! Ich gebe einem _Slytherin_ einen Vorteil!!"

Ron verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimmasse. Draco lächelte nur und stellte zufrieden seine weisen Figuren auf…

Und Harry?

Harry kugelte sich noch immer vor Lachen auf dem Boden.

°OoOoO°

Es war der Abend nach dem letzten Quidditchspiel. Gryffindor hatte Ravenclaw überragend geschlagen, woran Harrys fannominaler Fang sicherlich nicht ganz unschuldig war und jetzt wurde gefeiert. Fast ganz Hogwarts hatte sich im Raum der Wünsche versammelt und alle waren in feuchtfröhlicher Stimmung, selbst die vereinzelt anwesenden Slytherins, die dank Harry wieder einmal nur den zweiten Platz in der Gesamtwertung belegt hatten.

Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Harry standen an einem der Tische mit Bowle, hielten sich an ihren Plastikbechern fest und lachten sich halbtot, während sie Seamus beobachteten, der verzweifelt versuchte von dem Kleiderständer loszukommen, in dem sich seine Robe verfanden hatte.

Etwas später taumelte der wirklich nur ein klitzekleines bisschen stockbesoffene Ron auf die Gruppe zu und hielt sich an Harrys Kragen fest. Harry verzog das Gesicht, als er einmal frontal angehauchte wurde… zum Glück war kein offenes Feuer in der Nähe…

„Hui… hallllalllo Harry…", nuschelte der Rothaarige bevor er von einer Lachsalve gepackt wurde.

„ääh… hi Ron..", erwiderte der Angesprochene, während er versucht nicht die Alkoholdämpfe einzuatmen.

„hihihi… hui.. schu solschesd vleichd mahl nasch deinem Schlyscherin schschauhaun… hihihi…", grummelte Ron und presste sein Gesicht an Harrys Brust.

„Was?!"

Ron hob den Kopf und versuchte seinen Blick auf Harry zu fokussieren, vergebens… dann schüttelte er den Kopf, lachte noch ein paar Mal und sprach dann beton langsam und, naja, fast deutlich...

„Dein Schlyterin… Drascho… hihi.. er schtr.. er schr…. Ahrr!!! … Er zieht sich aus… da drüben!"

„WAS?!!!?!" Harry wurde bleich und stieß Ron von sich, der unsanft auf dem Boden landete, das aber auch irgendeinem Grund besonders witzig fand, besonders nachdem Hermine, führsorglich wie sie auch jetzt noch war, beim Versuch ihm zu helfen selbst auf dem Boden landete…

Harry hetze in die Richtung, in die Ron gedeutet hatte.

Und wahrhaftig dort fand er seinen blonden Eisprinzen, der so gar nicht Eisprinzenlike in mitten einer kleinen Menschenmenge auf einem kleinen Tisch stand, einen kleinen goldenen Tequilla-Hut aufhatte, sich irgendwie total unsexy und lächerlich zur Musik bewegte und tatsächlich versuchte sein Hemd aufzuknüpfen.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und stöhnte.  
Dann marschierte er auf seinen Lieblingserzfeind zu und zerrte ihn vom Tisch.

„Warum tut ihr nichts dagegen? Hä?! Ich brauch doch einen würdigen Gegner, und ihn damit fertig zu machen wäre echt unter meiner Würde…. Verpisst euch!" Zischte er in die Menge… und sie verzogen sich tatsächlich, was Harry wohl mehr als alle anderen überraschte.

„Uhh.. Harry… a bist du ja…"

Harry warf dem blonden Jungen in seinen Armen einen verwunderten Blick zu, der doch tatsächlich wie eine kleine Katze schnurrte.

„Hab dich schon vermisst…"  
„Ähh… hi Draco… geht's dir gut?"  
„Ja… natürlisch… was sollte denn sein?", ein verwunderter, unfokussierter Blick traf den Schwarzhaarigen.  
„Nichts! Nichts!...", beeilte sich Harry zu sagen.

„Und, du sagst gar nichts dazu?"  
„Zu was?"  
„Zu meinem neuen Hut, natürlich… du Dummy!"

„Achso.. ja.. wunderbar…" Harry warf einen skeptischen Blick auf den kleinen goldenen Tequillla-Hut, der von Draco noch stolz in die Richtige Pose geschoben wurde…  
„du hast wirklich … ähhh… ein Händchen für goldene Accessoires …"

„Gell?!... uhmmm… wenn du mit in meinen Schlafsaal kommst zeig ich dir noch was anderes…", nuschelte der Blonde und warf Harry einen verführerischen Blick zu, der, nun ja, nicht so ganz gelang. Dann knickten die Beine des Jungen ein und er hing vollends in den Armen des Anderen.  
„…ich hab da noch so sagenhafte Ohrringe…."

„Ähhh…", sagte Harry sehr intelligent.

Hilfesuchend blickte er sich nach Ron um, doch der winkte nur lachend ab.

„Esch ist dein Schllytherin!", flüsterte er ihm vorbei gehen zu, während er die auch schon etwas angetrunkene Hermine zur Tanzfläche schleifte.

„Viel Schpaß euch beiden noch…" setzte er mit einem letzen Blick auf den Blonden hinzu und versuchte erst gar nicht sein verwässertes - obwohl nicht viel Wasser dabei war - gehässiges, schmutziges Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Der Blonde hingegen rutsche immer weiter an Harry hinab, da seine Beine ihn aus einem undefinierbaren Grund überhaupt nicht mehr tragen wollten…

Und so stand er da, der arme Harry…vollkommen alleine … abgesehen von Hunderten angetrunkenen bis sturzbesoffenen Schülern, abgesehen von Ginny und Neville, die sich aneinander festklammerten um nicht umzufallen und gleichzeitig versuchten einen neuen Rekord im Dauerknutschen aufzustellen, abgesehen von Hermine und Ron, die beide nicht mehr tanzen konnte, trotzdem legte Ron aber eine erstaunliche Variante eines Cha-Cha-Cha hin, während Hermine es doch lieber mit einem langsamen Walzer versuchte, abgesehen von Seamus, der noch immer mit dem Kleiderständer rang und abgesehen von dem blonden Slytherin, der in seinem Armen lag, da er nicht mehr stehen konnte und der einen goldenen Tequilla Hut aufhatte, der ihm just in dem Moments auf die Nase rutsche, was der Blonde jedoch kaum mehr mitbekam, dem morgen jedoch sein kleiner Strippauftritt furchtbar peinlich sein würde und der seinen mörderischen Kater wie ein echter Malfoy ertragen würde, sprich: jammern wie ein kleines Baby.… also abgesehen davon, war Harry wirklich ganz schrecklich allein.

°OoOoO°

* * *

Tbc

Also bevor ich es vergesse: die Geschichte mit dem Tequilla hut beruht auch auf einer wahren Begebenheit…

Robin hat sich gewandelt, er ist nicht länger nur der Junge, mit den Christbaumkugelohrringen sondern jetzt unser Junge, mit einem Händchen für goldene Accessoires…. grins

Ich wünsch euch noch wunderschöne Ostern bzw. Ferien, soweit ich welche habt!!!

Und dir Daisy, einen wunderschönen Geburtstag!

Und jetzt, damit ich auch was davon hab spielen wir wieder unser altbekanntes Spiel, ja??  
Ihr wisst schon, Reviews sind DIE Lebensgrundlage für einen Autor!  
Also nächstes chap in 2 Wochen, jedes Review einen Tag früher!

Okay?

Also  
freu mich von euch zu hören

Eure darkwigs


	2. Teil: 2

**_Titel: _**Merci, dass es dich gibt

**_Autor: _**darkwings1

**_Teile: _**2 Teile

**_Genre: _**Humor/ Romanze

**_Pairing:_** HP/DM

**_Warning: _**SLASH!!!!! (Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen)

_**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.  
Alle anderen Charaktere, Orte und Begebenheit sind ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen und auch mit denen verdiene ich leider kein Geld…

**_Post:_** OoP (Band 6 wird, wie immer bei mir, vollkommen ignoriert.)

_**Summary:  
**_„WAS, BEI GRYFFINDORSGRAB, TREIBT DAS FRETTCHEN IN DEINEM BETT. HARRY!!!! UURRRGGG!!!! UND JETZT SAG MIR NICHT, DASS IHR BEIDE AUCH NOCH NACKT SEID!!!"  
Zwei angebliche Feinde. Im Gryffindor Turm. Alleine. Freiwillig. In einem Bett. Verstreute Klamotten um das Bett, woraus zu schließen war, dass sie beide nackt waren. Wie viele Möglichkeiten, realistische, pubertierende, hormongesteuerte Möglichkeiten gab es da bitte schön? Und was haben eigentlich Turmarchitektur, Schokolade und ein kleiner goldener Tequilla-Hut damit zu tun?

**_Widmung: _**Für Daisy-goes-shopping… Happy Birthday!!!!!!

* * *

Hi! 

Und ihr habt soo schön reviewed…

Ein rießen Danke an:

**Koira:** hi.. thx…hat leider keinen platz mehr.. aber danke… kussi… war schön von dir zu hören…

**Leni4888**: hi.. total süß dein commi… (freu)… jaa, glaub mir, du bist nicht die einzige dies schräg findet aber irgendwie find ichs auch toll, dass daisy und ich nicht die einzigen sind bei denen es sooo ist (grins)… äh. Ja ein bisschen komisch der satz, oder?! Hoffe, aber du hast verstanden, was ich sagen wollte… und danke… kussi.. echt lieb von dir!

**Eden Le Fay:** (grins).. ja, das mit dem Schachspiel war auch mal in nem Drabbel.. hab schon vor langer zeit mal diese Story angefangen und dann kam mir die Idee und dann hab ich sie zuerst mal in ein Drabbel eingebaut (lach) … Ja (lach)… allerding ein toller Rechtschreibfehler.. aber er hat doch was?!... naja ich war immer grottenschlecht in Rechtschreibung…vielleicht sollte ich ihn über ebay versteigern?!...(lach).. toll deine Geschichte… ich hab mich mal an Herr der Ringe versucht.. ja war dann aber nichts… ich les nur HP…(grins).. thy.. hab mich auf jeden fall rießig über dein commi gefreut…!

**Giftschnecke**: Hi!..danke für dein commi… toll auch von dir zu hören… wie ich schon bei deiner Freundin Leni geschrieben hab, ich bin auch froh, dass wir nicht die einzigen sind (grins)… und ich hoff für euch, dass ihr genauso viel spaß habt wie ich und daisy… (grins) .. werd ich weiter leiten… und slash 4 ever!!!!

**Meisterdieb**: ja, (grins) find ich auch,.. unser süßer Draco-Schatz… und viel spaß beim Kater!.. hab mich rießig über dein commi gefreut! Danke

**Lilli**: siehst du, so einfach kann es sein!! (grins) hab mich gefreut! Danke (grins)

**S.M. Cortelly:** Hi… danke .. (grins) ja Rechtschreibung war noch nie mein bestes gebiet…

**"Namenlos":** hi auch danke für dein commi.. "knutsch"

Also dann viel Spaß bei Teil 2.. und lasst von euch hören, ja??!

* * *

Teil: 2 

_Und so stand er da, der arme Harry…vollkommen alleine … abgesehen von Hunderten angetrunkenen bis sturzbesoffenen Schülern, abgesehen von Ginny und Neville, die sich aneinander festklammerten um nicht umzufallen und gleichzeitig versuchten einen neuen Rekord im Dauerknutschen aufzustellen, abgesehen von Hermine und Ron, die beide nicht mehr tanzen konnte, trotzdem legte Ron aber eine erstaunliche Variante eines Cha-Cha-Cha hin, während Hermine es doch lieber mit einem langsamen Walzer versuchte, abgesehen von Seamus, der noch immer mit dem Kleiderständer rang und abgesehen von dem blonden Slytherin, der in seinem Armen lag, da er nicht mehr stehen konnte und der einen goldenen Tequilla Hut aufhatte, der ihm just in dem Moments auf die Nase rutsche, was der Blonde jedoch kaum mehr mitbekam, dem morgen jedoch sein kleiner Strippauftritt furchtbar peinlich sein würde und der seinen mörderischen Kater wie ein echter Malfoy ertragen würde, sprich: jammern wie ein kleines Baby.… also abgesehen davon, war Harry wirklich ganz schrecklich allein._

°oOo°

„Ich sterbe…", dumpf drang das Stöhnen des Blonden gefolgt von einem Würgen aus dem Badezimmer.

Harry saß derweil gelangweilt auf Dracos Bett in dessen Einzelzimmer in Slytherin und verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein du stirbst sicher nicht….", sagte er genervt zu der angelehnten Badezimmertür.

„Dann würde mir ja niemand mehr auf die Nerven gehen…", murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, sodass der andere ihn nicht hören könnte.

Denn Draco öffnete gerade in dem Moment die Türe und lehnte sich an dem Rahmen.

Seine blonden Haare waren strähnig und standen so wirr in alle Richtungen ab, dass er selbst Harry Konkurrenz machte.

Er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und war mehr als ungesund bleich, selbst für ihn. Auch insgesamt sah er etwas… angematscht aus.

„Ich glaub echt das ist das Ende…", jammerte der Blonde und zog seine Pyjamahose ein Stücken weiter hinauf.

Für einen kurzen Moment erinnerte sich Harry daran wie schwer es gestern Abend oder eher heute Morgen gewesen war, den Blonden aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen und ins Bett zu stecken. Als sie die Hose endlich geschaffte hatten, war Harry so erledigt gewesen, dass er das Oberteil kurzerhand weggelassen und Draco so hatte liegen lassen.

Harry Blick wanderte über Dracos nackten Oberkörper und unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippen. Draco war heiß… verdammt heiß… auch wenn man sein Gesicht im Moment echt vergessen konnte, der leichte Sixpack den der Blonde hatte, war echt nicht von schlechten Eltern…

_Nein_! Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für_ solche_ Gedanken. Er war sauer… er hatte sauer zu sein und deswegen musste er den Slytherin jetzt etwas quälen.

„Kann ich was für dich tun? .. mein Schatz!", fragte er zuckersüß. Normalerweise wäre der Blonde jetzt in Alarmbereitschaft gewesen, aber anscheinend war er tatsächlich nicht ganz fit, was aber auch kein wirkliches Wunder war, nach _der_ Nacht.

„Mhm… wenn du die Erde dazu bringen würdest, dass sie aufhört sich zu drehen… das wäre schon mal was…", nuschelte der Slytherin mit leidender Miene. Dann kroch er wieder ins Bett und kuschelte sich an den Schwarzhaarigen.

Die Augen des Gryffindors funkelten hinterlistig.

„Oh, geht es dir sooo schlecht, _mein Hase?",_ flötete er und griff mit einer Hand nach einem großen schweren Kissen, die andere strich Draco Anteil nehmend über den Kopf.

„Mhhh…", nuschelte er.

„Ach ja…aber noch nicht schlecht genug!" Mit diesen Worten schlug er dem Slytherin das Kissen auf den Kopf und sprang auf.

Draco stöhnte unter Schmerzen auf und hielt sich seinen Kopf.

„Ahhhhrg… was ist denn los mir dir??"

„WAS SOLL DEN LOS SEIN, LIEBLING?", schrie Harry.

„Oh, nicht soo laut.. nicht so laut…oh.. mir ist soo schlecht…", winselte Draco.

„Das sah gestern Abend aber nicht so aus…", murrte der Schwarzhaarige, aber schon etwas leiser.

„Oh bitte, erinnere mich nicht daran…", stöhne der Blonde gequält und versteckte seinen Kopf unter dem Kissen.

„Wieso denn die Party war doch ein voller Erfolg…" Harrys Stimme triefte nur so vor Ironie.

„Uhrrrg …Harry, mein Kopf…"

Aber der Schwarzhaarige achtete gar nicht auf ihn…

„Ich weiß nur noch nicht, was ich am Besten fand… Ron und Hermines Tanzeinlage, ein Wunder das Hermine noch gehen kann, so oft wie Ron ihr auf die Füße getreten ist oder Seamus und sein heißes Date mit dem Kleiderständer, oder doch vielleicht lieber der Versuch deines kleines Striptease vor der ganzes Schule, echt Schatz, das war irgendwie… total unsexy!"

„Bei Merlin, wieso zum Teufel hast du mich nicht früher davon abgehalten, du toller Gryffindor?! Wie konntest du _das_ zulassen?!... Vor all den Leuten…Merlin, wenn das an die Presse kommt…WENN das mein Vater erfährt, er killt mich… oder schlimmer, er enterbt mich… ", hörte man eine tonlose, frustrierte Stimme unter dem Kissen hervor.

Und was das _a-n-g-e-b-l-i-c-he_ unsexy angeht….Hei! Ich war betrunken!" ereiferte sich der Blonde

„DAS, mein Lieber, war nicht zu übersehen… und echt mal, du solltest mal deine Prioritäten klären …." Er schnaubte. „Mhm … was haben wir denn noch in unserer Hitparade um den peinlichsten Auftritt von gestern Abend… mhm… da wäre noch Colin, der beim Versuch seine Kamera aus der Bowleschüssel zu retten, beinahe darin ertrunken wäre, oder nicht zu vergessen, die Patil-Zwillinge, die so dicht waren, dass die beiden über eine Stunde vor einander standen und versucht haben sich zu schminken, weil sie dachten sie ständen vor einem Spiegel…ahhh und da ist noch Justin, der statt weißer Mäuse weiße Plastikbecher gesehen hat und panische Angst davor hatte, sie könnten die WELTHERRSCHAFT an sich reisen… oder aber unsere totaler Spitzenreiter, Draco Malfoy, der extrem dicht und extrem hilflos in meinen Armen hing, nachdem ich ihn von seinem Striptease abgehalten hatte und dann aber natürlich nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als in der ganzen Schule herum zu schreien, wie heiß er mich doch findet und wie toll es doch ist mit mir ZUAMMEN zu sein und wie gern er mich jetzt_ „zu reiten" _würde….", schnarrte der Gryffindor.

„Oh…", stöhne der Blonde und schlug mit den Händen auf die Matraze. Den Kopf hatte er noch immer unter dem Kissen verborgen. „… du bist selber schuld, du sahst einfach zu geil aus…"

„Deine Komplimente helfen dir jetzt auch nicht weiter!"

„Nein?"

„Nein!"

„Mist!", drang es dumpf aus dem Kissen.

„Herrgott, Draco du hast mir die Beine weggetreten und wolltest mich _mitten im_ _Partyraum_ flachlegen!!!", ereiferte sich der Schwarzhaarige.

„Das war das erste mal, das du was dagegen hattest…", maulte der Blonde unter seinem Schutzwall hervor.

„Nun ja, du warst total dicht und da verbietet es mir mein Gryffindorehrenkodex einfach… und irgendwie fand ich die MENSCHENMASSEN UM UNS HERUM EIN BISSCHEN STÖREND!"

„Ah!!! Ich sterbe… Harry…..", jaulte Draco und presset seine Arme an seinen Kopf, oder eher an das Kissen.

Dann schwiegen sie beide. Draco versteckte sich noch immer unter seinem Federkissen und Harry starrte in den Raum.

Nun gut, sooo schlimm war es jetzt auch nicht, dass er heraus gekommen war…sie hatten es ja eigentlich ganz gut aufgenommen, sah man einmal von den scharenweise in Ohnmacht fallenden Mädchen ab, oder von den wirklich, wirklich sehr zusammengekniffenen Lippen McGonagalls ab oder von Snape, der leider doch nicht an seinem Herzinfarkt gestorben war…aber ansonsten?...

… nur vielleicht wäre eine andere Umgebung, ein anderer Zeitpunkt, ein bisschen mehr Taktgefühl und ein bisschen weniger Alkohol ganz gut gewesen…

Aber naja, passier war passiert…

„Ändern können wir jetzt auch nichts mehr…", nuschelte Harry und zog Draco das Kissen weg.

„Ich weiß, Harry, es tut mir ja leid... Ich wollte ja auch nicht, dass es so heraus kommt… Aber ich kann es jetzt auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen…", flüsterte der blonde Slytherin und sah Harry mit großen Hundeaugen an.

Harry versuchte ernst zu bleiben, er versuchte es wirklich, aber Dracos Hundeaugen waren einfach zu gut.

„Ach, kommt her, du Idiot!" Dann beugte er sich zu seinem leidenden Freund hinunter und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Besser?", fragt er.

„Naja… mhm… vielleicht, wenn ich noch einen bekomme!", murmelte Draco und zog Harry in seine Arme und küsste ihn leidenschaftlicher.

„Und geht's dir jetzt besser?", lächelte der Schwarzhaarige.

Draco legte sich in einer theatralischen Geste die Hand an die Stirn und seufzte.

„Uhm… nein, ich glaube, ich brauche eine weitere Dosis-Harry!"

„Und du glaubst, das hättest du verdient? … nach letzter Nach?!", spöttelte Harry lächelnd.

Draco ließ sich stöhnend in die Kissen zurücksinken.

„Harry…weißt du, wenn ich nicht der Betroffene wäre und wenn ich nicht so verdammte Kopfschmerzen hätte, wäre es wirklich lustig, auszutesten wie … _slytherin_, du sein kannst… aber so... ich hör mir das jetzt schon zum Weiß-Gott wievieltem Male an…Reicht es nicht irgendwann?"

„Nein. Vorhin hast du mir ja nicht zu gehört, da bis du ja lieber ins Bad kotzen…", setzte Harry grinsend an.

„Jaaaa… schon gut… schon gut, ich hab verstanden... Verdammt, dass ich aber auch diesen beschissenen Anti-Katertrank nirgends finden kann….", fluchte Draco.

Harry lächeln vertiefte sich und wurde mehr… slytherin.

„Mhm… meinst du zufällig diesen?" Dabei zog er eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang.

„Du? … DU!"

Ohne zu zögern angelte sich der Blonde den Trank und stürze ihn in einem hinab.

Momente später begann er auch schon seine Wirkung zu entfalten und Dracos Gesicht entspannte sich.

„Du… du böser kleiner Gryffindor! … ich glaube, ich muss dich jetzt bestrafen!"

Dann rollte er sich über den Schwarzhaarigen und presste seine Lippen auf die des Anderen.

„_Nun, mein Lieber, ist nicht so, als hätte ich dieses mal etwas dagegen…",_ zischte Harry Draco auf Parsel ins Ohr.

Draco schauderte, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ihn dort leicht hin und her kreisen. Harry konnte nicht anders, er leckte und knabberte an dem Hals vor ihm.

Dem Blonden entwich ein Stöhnen.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du das tuest…", keuchte er.

Harry schmunzelte.

„Das hier", dabei biss er noch einmal sanft in Dracos Hals, „_oder wenn ich dir zeige wie Slytherin ich wirklich sein kann?",_ zischte er.

Draco stöhnte ein weiteres mal auf und drängte sich näher an den Schwarzhaarigen. Seine Augen funkelten dunkel und ein erregter Ausdruck lag in ihnen.

Fest legte er seine Kippen auf Harrys und plünderte mit seiner Zunge dessen Mund.

Keuchend lösten die beiden sich von einander.

Draco begann mehr als ungeduldig die Hemdkröpfe des anderen zu lösen. Sein Mund war ganz nahe an Harrys Ohr.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du mir lauter schmutziges Zeug auf Parsel zu flüsterst … Der Bass… der Nervenkitzel… die Fantasie… Weißt du, ich glaube das ist Erotik pur …. Sex…"

„So?!.. na dann…", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und zeigte seinem blonden Slytherin, wie Slytherin und wie böse er wirklich sein konnte.

°OoO°

Harry lag auf seinem Bett, die Hände hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und starrte an den Baldachin seines Bettes.

Draußen stürmte es. Der Wind peitschte den Regen gegen die Fenster und riss an den Fensterläden.

Genauso wie die Regentropfen am Fensterglas hinab liefen, rannen auch immer wieder einzelne Tränen Harrys Wange hinab.

Er fühlte Leere, unendliche gähnende Leere und dann war da noch dieser Schmerz. Der Schmerz, der seinen Magen schmerzhaft zusammen zog, der seine Kehle zuschnürte, … der Schmerz, der sein Herz brach.

_Erst vor drei Tagen hatten sie noch lachend die Große Halle verlassen. _

_Ron erzählte gerade etwas über den neuesten Brief von Fred und Georg, Hermine murmelte irgendetwas von „… muss noch mal kurz in die Bibliothek…" und verschwand. Es war alles wie immer.  
__Ron und Harry waren so vertieft in ihr Gespräch und den Brief, dass sie gar nicht merkten, wie sie in den falschen Gang abbogen.  
__Plötzlich verstummte Ron und Harry hob irritiert den Kopf. _

„_Wa…." Er verstummte. Vor ihnen standen zwei endumschlungene Slytherins und küssten sich. Die Haare des einen waren einzigartig blond. _

_Harry wurde bleich, er zitterte._

„_Dr…Draco?!", haucht er. Dann fuhr er herum und rannte den Gang entlang._

_Geschockt stieß der blonde Slytherin den anderen Jungen von sich weg.  
_„_Harry! Nein… das ist nicht…." Doch der Schwarzhaarige war schon um die nächste Ecke gebogen. _

_Harry rempelte sich durch eine Gruppe Erstklässlerinnen und eine einzelne Träne ließ seine Wange hinab._

Ein Schluchzen verließ seine Kehle und er presste sein Gesicht in das Kissen, um seinen Schrei zu ersticken.

Es tat so verdammt weh!  
Er konnte kaum atmen.

Immer heftiger schluchzte er und schlug auf sein Kissen ein, während seine Schultern bebten und die Tränen weiter über seine Wangen liefen.

Irgendwann hatte er keine Kraft mehr. Er rollte sich zusammen und starrte abwesend aus dem Fenster. Seine Augen waren rot geschwollen und sein Kopf pochte wie verrückt.

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel, als sich langsam die Tür öffnete. Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe sich umzudrehen.  
„Ron, wirklich, mir geht es gut. Ich will jetzt nur ein bisschen alleine sein, okay? … Mach dir doch mit Hermine einen schönen Abend, die freut sich sicher…", sagte der Schwarzhaarige.

Als er keine Antwort erhielt und auch nicht hörte, wie sich die Tür schloss, riss ihm langsam der Geduldsfaden. Verflucht, er wollte doch nur seine gottverdammte Ruhe!  
Widerwillig drehte er sich auf seinem Bett um und sagte:

„Ron, Jungs, wirklich …verschwi…", Harry stockte.

Sein Körper versteifte sich. Er konnte nicht mehr denken und schon gar nicht reden.  
Vor ihm stand nicht Ron und auch keiner seiner anderen Zimmergenossen, noch nicht einmal Hermine.

Plötzlich, er wusste selbst nicht woher auf einmal der Impuls kam, sprang er auf und schuf etwas mehr Distanz zu dem blonden Jungen, der noch immer bei der Türe stand.

„_Du!"_, zischte er heißer.

Er wusste, dass sich seine Stimme sehr nach Parsel anhörte und Erinnerungen tauchten für Sekundenbruchteile vor seinen Augen auf. Erinnerungen, die sie beide glücklich zeigten. Erinnerungen, in denen der blonde Slytherin ihn gerade zu anflehte ihm auf Parsel ein paar schmutzige Worte in Ohr zu stöhnen. Verlangen, Sehnsucht, Begierde, Leidenschaft und Liebe.  
Erinnerungen nun mehr.

Er presste für einen Augenblick die Augen zusammen.  
Schmerz.  
Das Bild blieb.  
Draco war noch immer hier.

Harry versuchte zu schlucken, es ging nicht. Der Klos in seinem Hals schien in diesem Sekundebruchteil um das Millionfache gewachsen zu sein. Er zitterte und kämpfte verbissen gegen neue Tränen.  
Eigentlich wollte er nur noch weg rennen und sich irgendwo verkriechen. Irgendwo, am besten am anderen Ende der Welt in einer düsteren, einsamen, zugigen Höhle, in der ihn nie jemand finden würde.  
Schon gar nicht Draco.

Dieser trat einen Schritt vor und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu dem anderen zu brechen. Dann trat er einen Schritt auf Harry zu, dieser wich einen zurück.

Draco seufzte.

Er sah schrecklich aus, fand Harry. Seine Wangen waren leicht eingefallen, er hatte hässliche Augenringe und seine Haare waren ungegelt und sahen aus, als käme der Slytherin gerade aus dem Bett. Draco Schultern hingen schlaf herab, nichts zeugte von seinem normalen überheblichen Auftreten und auch seine Kleidung schien, als hätte er darin geschlafen.

Alles in allem sah er aus, wie ein geprügelter Hund.

Im nächsten Moment verfluchte sich Harry selbst dafür, dass er sich so viele Gedanken über den… _Slytherin_ machte.

„Harry…", flüsterte Draco, auch seine Stimme war heißer und zitterte.  
„Nenn mich nicht so, Frettchen!", fuhr Harry ihn an.

Der Slytherin zuckte wie von einem Faustschlag getroffen zurück.

„_Verschwinde!" _Spie er ihm entgegen.

Draco schloss für ein paar Momente die Augen. Dann trat er Harry einen weiteren Schritt entgegen.

„_Bitte…"_ Harry erstarrte. Der Blonde hatte so leise gesprochen, dass er sich für ein paar Momente nicht sicher war, ob er richtig verstanden hatte. Draco hatte noch nie jemanden um etwas gebeten, auch ihn nicht. Und selten hatte er sich bei irgendetwas so … so ehrlich angehört.  
Der Gryffindor kniff die Augen zusammen. Das war zuviel, das war einfach zu viel. Sein Mund war staubtrocken.

„Hast du ihn auch gebeten mit dir in die Kiste zu springen, oder hat er's auch so gemacht?!", schnarrte Harry.

„Nein… Harry.. ich...", stotterte der Blonde.

„Was denn, hat es dir etwa die Sprache verschlagen, das tut mir jetzt aber leid!", spottete der Gryffindor und fragte sich selbst, warum er auf einmal so… so slytherin war.

Draco seufzte erneut und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

Harry kümmerte es nicht, das versuchte er sich zumindest einzureden.

„Nefarius´ Eltern sind tot…"  
Harry erstarrte. Geschockt zog er die Luft ein und starrte den Anderen an.  
_... tot…  
_Dann jedoch verwandelte sich sein Schock in Wut.

„Wenn du denkst, dass du auf der Mitleidsstur bei mir landen kannst, kannst du das vergessen!", schrie er ihm entgegen.  
„Das will ich nicht… ehrlich… ich weiß, du hast jedes Recht sauer auf mich zu sein…"  
„Ach hab ich das?", unterbrach Harry den Blonden, doch Draco ging nicht darauf ein.  
„…. Bitte, Harry, hör mich wenigstens an...mehr verlange ich doch gar nicht von dir."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass _du_ hier irgendetwas verlangen kannst!", knurrte Harry, schwieg dann aber. Nach ein paar Momenten sprach der Slytherin weiter.

„Nefarius hatte gerade einen Brief erhalten… Seine Eltern hatten gerade den Kuss des Dementors erhalten… du weißt, was das bedeutet… sie sind schlimmer als _nur tot_… Er hat seine Familie verloren… Du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, dass er am Boden war…"

„Ach kann ich das?!" Harrys Spott war beißend und er traf.

„Bitte Harry! Verdammt, ich wollte ihn doch nur trösten…", regte sich Draco auf.  
„So nennt sich das also heute …"'  
„Harry, ich weiß, wie es aussah…aber es ist nicht…", setzte er an.

„Bitte Draco, bei allem was dir heilig ist… sag jetzt bitte nicht, … _es ist nicht so wie es scheint_… dann fange ich nämlich tatsächlich an zu lachen…. Du hast ihn geküsst… oder willst du das bestreiten?... Ich will gar nicht wissen, was ihr sonst noch getrieben habt…"

„… Ich weiß, wie es für dich aussieht, aber ich wollte ihn wirklich nur trösten… da war nichts… ehrlich…wir haben geredet… er hat mir von seinen Eltern erzählt… woran er sich erinnern kann ... und was er in Zukunft tun wird… er hat geweint…"

„So hat er das?... tja so ist es nun einmal, wenn es einem das Herz zerreist… du weist schon Gefühle… Pha, was rede ich? Was weißt du schon von menschlichen Gefühlen?"

Harry war selbst geschockt über seine kalte, verletzende Art. Es schien ihm als wäre es gar nicht er selbst, als stände er neben seinem eigenen Körper und könnte beobachten, wie dieser Dinge tat, die er selbst nie getan hätte.

„... ich habe Gefühle… und das weist du!", flüsterte der Andere.  
„So?!"

Draco ging nicht darauf ein... und auf irgendeine unbestimmte Weise, war Harry froh darüber… er kämpfte jetzt schon mit den letzten Mitteln um Fassung… noch eine Kleinigkeit und er würde sie völlig verlieren.

„… Ich weiß nicht, plötzlich kam Nefarius auf mich zu und sah mich an… und dann plötzlich… hat er mich geküsst… ich schwöre, ich wollte es nicht Harry… ich wollte es nicht… er hat mich überrumpelt… sonst war da nichts… ich gebe dir mein Wort Harry…", beteuerte Draco.

„Was ist das Wort eines Slytherins, noch dazu eines Malfoys, schon wert?!!"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Er wollte das nicht sagen. Er wollte es ehrlich nicht. Aber es tat so weh. So unendlich weh… Draco hier zu sehen, ihn reden zu hören, riechen zu können, fast schon spüren zu können. Es tat so weh... und eigentlich wollte er den Slytherin nur einen kleinen Teil seines Schmerzen spüren lassen, den er gerade spüre, der ihm die letzen Tage den Schlaf raubte, der ihn nicht essen ließ… der ihn nicht atmen ließ…

Draco zuckte, wie unter einem erneuten Schlag zurück und zog die Luft ein. Die silbernen Augen flackerten. Harry wusste plötzlich, dass Draco seine Worte wirklich getroffen hatten. Er hatte ihn verletzt. Mehr als alle anderen es je getan hatten.

Er hatte alles in Frage gestellt, was Draco je getan hatte und was ihm je etwas bedeutetet hatte. Harry wusste genau wie sehr er Draco damit verletztet hatte.  
So verletz, wie er es doch gewollt hatte. Und dennoch, stellte sich die Genugtuung, die er erwartet hatte nicht ein.  
Es tat nur noch mehr weh.

„Vielleicht hast du sogar recht…

Und wenn du es willst werde ich jetzt gehen. Ich wollte dir nur eines sagen… das mit Nefarius war nichts… du musst mir glauben… es ist wirklich so, wie ich es dir gesagt habe…", flüsterte der junge Malfoy.

„War das alles?" Er wollte nicht so kalt sein, wirklich nicht… Im Moment war Harry wirklich sauer, auf Nefarius, weil er seine Eltern verloren hatte, auf Draco, weil er sich hatte überrumpeln lassen, auf die gottverdammte ganze Welt, weil sie nicht aufgehört hatte sich zu drehen, aber am Meisten auf sich selbst, weil er nicht so reagieren konnte, wie er wollte… und er wollte es wirklich nicht…

„Nein…eigentlich wollte ich dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe… Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht glaubst... und das mein Wort bei dir nichts zählt, aber ich liebe dich wirklich…" Draco hatte mit so viel Nachdruck und Ehrlichkeit gesprochen, dass Harry schluckte… die Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln… Musste Draco das jetzt sagen, so? Musste er ihm so wehtun?  
Wie könnte er ihm je wieder vertrauen?

„Die letzten drei Tage, waren die beschissensten, die ich je hatte. Nicht weil meine Eltern für schuldig erklärt wurden und jetzt endgültig den Rest ihrer Lebens in Askaban verbringen werden, nicht weil Blaise nicht mehr mit mir spricht, nicht weil mein geliebtes Haargel, das du mir geschenkt hast, verschwunden ist…", fuhr der Blonde fort.

Gegen seinen Willen hoben sich Harrys Mundwinkel leicht für einen Moment. Draco und sein Haargel, das war eines der Dinge, die sich wohl nie ändern würden.

„.. nicht weil mir McGonagall eine Million Strafarbeiten gegeben hat, nicht weil irgend so ein da her gelaufener Drittklässler mich im Schach geschlagen hat … und auch nicht, weil ich zum ersten mal einen Zaubertrank vollkommen versaut habe, weil ich nur an die gedacht habe…

Und nicht, weil Weasley mir den Kopf gewaschen hat und gedroht hat, mich in die nächste Woche zu fluchen ….

Nein, sondern weil du nicht bei mir warst."

Draco seufzte und holte tief Luft. Harry hingegen wagte kaum zu atmen.

„Ich weiß, ich habe etwas Schreckliches getan… ich habe dein Vertrauen verloren und ich weis, ich kann nicht erwarten es jemals wieder zu bekommen… ich habe einen Teil von mir selbst verloren … Bei Slytherin…. Ich habe das verloren, was mir am meisten auf dieser Welt bedeutet… ich habe _dich_ verloren…"

Draco war zum Schluss hin immer leiser gewordnen und eine einzelne Träne lief über seine Wange.  
Draco hatte noch nie geweint.  
Niemals.

Harrys Blick haftete sich an die Träne, er verfolgte ihren Weg über Dracos schöne Wangenknochen, sein markantes männliches Kinn, bis sie schließlich in seinem Hemdkragen verschwand.

Mehr als alle Worte, die Draco gesagt hatte oder hätte sagen können, zeigte diese einzelne Träne Harry, dass Draco es wirklich ernst meinte.

Er schniefte und spürte, wie das Eis schmolz. Der Schmerz ließ nach. Er verschwand nicht, aber er konnte wieder frei atmen.  
Vielleicht konnte er Draco ja glauben.  
Harry lächelte schon fast.  
Vielleicht war doch nicht alles so wie es schien.  
Und vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung für sie beide.

Draco stand noch immer da und schwieg. Seine Augen waren so unendlich leer, dass es Harry schon weh tat ihn so zu sehen.

„Ron war bei dir?", flüsterte Harry, seine Stimme zitterte.

Irritiert starrte der Blonde ihn an, es schien, als hätte er eher mit einem Fluch gerechnet.

„Ja… er war heut morgen bei mir… keine Ahnung, wie er den Weg nach Slytherin gefunden hat… er hat mir die Hölle heiß gemacht... er hat mich beschimpft und verflucht…und er hat mir gesagt, dass… dass.. ich dir das Herz gebrochen habe… und dass ich dir dein Lächeln gestohlen habe…und dass wenn ich das nicht wieder in Ordnung bringe würde…er mich eigenhändig... dem Riesenkraken zum Fraß vorwerfen würde… er war wirklich beängstigend… du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass du solche Freunde wie ihn hast …"

„Ja, das bin ich auch… das bin ich auch…", Harry lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung an Rons hitziges Temperament... noch nie zuvor, hatte er es so geliebt.

Dann schwiegen sie beide wieder.

„Das mit deinen Eltern tut mir leid…", flüsterte Harry.

Draco schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick.

„Es ist komisch… Sie waren nie besonders nette Menschen… sie haben mich nie wirklich geliebt… Ich war für sie nur ein notwendiges Übel um die _Ehre der Malfoys_ zu erhalten und ihren Fortbestand zu sichern… **_Ich_** war ihnen immer egal… aber dennoch sie sind, waren… was auch immer… meine Eltern…"

In diesem Moment sah Draco so verloren aus und Harry wurde zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst, wie sehr das Leben auch Draco mitgespielt hatte und wie ähnlich sie sich doch waren.

Von Anfang an wurden sie beide in eine Rolle gedrängt, die sie nicht spielen wollten… aber man ließ ihnen keine Wahl…

Unter all den Masken, die sie tragen mussten, verbarg sich derselbe Schmerz, dieselbe Einsamkeit und dieselbe Sehnsucht…eben all die Dinge, die ihm zeigten, dass Draco eigentlich nur ein genauso verlorener Junge war wie er.

Harry schluckte und starrte den Blonden an. Draco zitterte und zog seinem Unhang enger um sich.

Harry schluckte noch einmal und setzte dann langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Vielleicht war es falsch, was er tat, aber eigentlich hatte Harry keine Wahl, sein Herz ließ ihm keine Wahl… langsam schloss er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und zog den Slytherin in eine sanfte Umarmung. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, wie sehr hatte er diese Nähe vermisst.

Draco versteifte sich kurz und schluchzte. Dann kuschelte er sich näher an Harry und verbarg sein Gesicht in dessen Nacken.

Beruhigend strich im der Gryffindor über den Rücken.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Draco leicht von Harry und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

„Harry… ich wirklich… es tut mir so unendlich leid…", flüsterte er.

Harry konnte Dracos Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Er erwiderte den Blick.

„Ich weiß…."

Dann senkte er seinen Mund auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen des Blonden.  
Dieser seufzte wohlig und glücklich auf und zog den Gryffindor sofort wieder in eine feste Umarmung.

„Ich liebe dich…", flüsterte der Draco, als sich ihre Lippen für einen Moment trennten.  
„Ich weiß…", grinste Harry.

Draco lachte und schupste den Schwarzhaarigen auf das Bett hinter ihm.

„Du bist unmöglich, Potter!" Bevor dieser antworten konnte, verschloss er mit einem feurigen Kuss dessen Mund.

„Aber genau das liebe ich so an dir!"  
„Ich weiß…", kicherte Harry und drückte den knurrenden Slytherin von sich herunter, so dass dieser seitlich neben ihm lag.  
Harry lächelte.

Er war glücklich. Er hatte Dracos Küsse vermisst, seine Streicheleinheiten, wie sehr man sich mit ihm streiten konnte, seinen Humor und seinen Charme,… bei Merlin, er hatte sogar seine Slytherin-ader vermisst…  
Er hatte schlicht und einfach Draco vermisst…  
Er hatte _sie_ vermisst…  
Er seufzte und hauchte Draco noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, dann kuschelte er sich in seine Arme.

„Weißt du was, ich sollte mich vielleicht wirklich bei Ron bedanken…", nuschelte Harry.

Draco lachte.

„Vielleicht…"

Dann schwiegen sie beide.  
Harry genoss es in den Armen_ seines_ Slytherin zu liegen.

„Wie geht es dir?", flüsterte er schließlich.

Der Blonde schwieg kurz.

„Ich weiß nicht… es ist komisch…es geht… jetzt, wo ich dich zurück habe!", sagte er und gab Harry einen Kuss.  
„Ich liebe dich.", nuschelte Harry.

Draco setzte eine überlegene Mine auf.  
„Ich weiß!"

Dann lachten beide Jungen.  
Langsam küsste der Blonde Harrys Hals entlang, knabberte an dessen Ohr und schob eine Hand unter den Pullover des Schwarzhaarigen.

Harry grinste und zog ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich.  
Draco stöhnte auf, als nun auch Harry seine Hände unter sein Hemd schob und über die nackte Haut streichelte.  
Ein dunkles Feuer brannte in den Augen des Slytherin und ein schmutziges Lächeln legte sich in seine Mundwinkel.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Versöhnungsfick?", schnurrte er dem Gryffindor ins Ohr und ließ seine Hand zwischen dessen Beine wandern.

Harry keuchte auf und der Slytherin lächelte zufrieden.  
Oh ja, Draco war eindeutig wieder der Alte!

Halb auf dem Schwarzhaarigen liegen zog er ihm den Pullover aus und küsste jeden Zentimeter der frei gelegten Haut und saugte kurz an den Brustwarzen.

Harry bog seinen Rücken durch und versuchte sich näher an den Blonden zu schmiegen.  
Dann packte er den Slytherin und drehte sich über ihn.  
Stürmisch verschloss er dessen Lippen und rieb sein Becken an Dracos.

Eine Hand vergrub sich in den verzausten Haaren des Blonden, die andere fuhr langsam Dracos Oberkörper entlang und öffnete die Knöpfe.

„Rot!"

„Was?!", irritiert starrte Harry seinen Slytherin an und vergas ganz das Hemd weiter aufzuknöpfen.

„Rot! Euer Turm, er ist rot! … Du hast mich doch mal gefragt, also, ich finde ihn sehr rot." Fassungslose Blicke trafen den Blonden.

„Was?!…Oh Merlin! Weißt du eigentlich, wie scheiß egal mir das im Moment ist?", knurrte Harry.

Elegant hab der Draco seine Augenbraue und schmunzelte.

„Hmmm… ich hab eine gewisse Vorstellung davon…"

„Und gibt es nichts Besseres, was du dir jetzt vorstellen könntest, als über die Architektur irgendeines beschissenen Turmes zu reden?!", schnaubte Harry

„Hmm… auch da hätte ich so meine Vorstellungen…", lachte der Slytherin.

„Dann komm her und hör auf zu reden!!"

Dann verschloss er den Mund des Blondes, so dass er gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als zu schweigen….

.°OoOoO°

„Okay Jungs… jetzt kommt schon, macht hinne… die anderen warten schon auf uns!", rief Ron durch den Schlafsaal.

„Ich finde noch immer, dass das eine beknackte, eine verdammt blöde beknackte Idee ist… freiwillig mit den Slytherins Quidditch spielen…. in gemischten Mannschaften… ich muss verrückt gewesen sein, als ich da zugestimmt habe…", fluchte Dean und hüpfte auf einem Bein durch den Raum, während er versuchte seine Quidditchrobe anzuziehen.

„Du warst nicht verrückt… zumindest nicht mehr wie sonst…", kicherte Seamus und wurde von einem Kissen getroffen.

„Hei, lass das… sonst verlierst du noch deinen treuesten Fan!!!... du warst nur _leicht_ angetrunken und bist auf Harrys Hundeblick reingefallen…", setzte er fort und schmiss das Kissen zurück auf das Bett. Dean grummelte nur irgendetwas von „..nie wieder Alkohol…" und knöpfte widerwillig seinen Umhang zu.

„Ich hab nichts damit zu tun!... Es war seine eigene Entscheidung! Ich habe ihn zu nichts gezwungen.", verteidigte sich Harry und lümmelte schon fertig angezogen auf seinem Bett herum.

„Ich finds toll!", sagte Neville und wedelte mit seiner Fahne, die halb rot und halb grün war.

„Ist bestimmt gut fürs Schulklima.."

„Scheiß auf das Schulklima… du hörst dich schon an wie Hermine..", knurrte Dean.

„Pass auf was du sagst, Thomas!", drohte Ron.

„…sorry…", nuschelte er und zog den Kopf ein.

Die anderen Lachten und auch Ron stimmte mit ein.

„Okay… also lasst uns gehen", meinte Seamus.

Die Jungs nickten und erhoben sich. An der Tür jedoch hielt Harry Ron zurück und meinte zu den anderen, sie sollten schon einmal vorgehen.

Der Rothaarige sah den anderen verwirrt an. „Was gibt's denn?"

„Also… ähm… Ron…" Harry stoppte kurz und fuhr sich mit einer nervösen Geste durch die Haare.

„…weißt du, eigentlich wollte ich nur Danke sagen.

Ich weiß, es ist nicht immer einfach mit mir befreundet zu sein, das weiß ich und gerade deswegen bedeutet mir unsere Freundschaft noch viel mehr.

Du bist immer für mich da, wenn es mir dreckig geht, oder wenn es mal wieder eng wird."

Der Schwarzhaarige holte kurz Luft.

„Weißt du, irgend so jemand Bekanntes hat einmal gesagt:

_Wahre Freunde sind die Menschen, die deine Vergangenheit kennen und akzeptieren, die dich in der Gegenwart lieben und die in der Zukunft zu dir stehen._

Und genau das tust du.

Ohne dich stände ich heute nicht hier… nicht so…"

Harry lächelte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Du hast akzeptiert wofür ich mich entschieden habe und du hast mir immer geholfen, egal um was es ging und egal wie anders du vielleicht darüber dachtest. Du hast mich immer unterstütz und alles getan, damit es mir gut geht…

Du hast sogar Draco akzeptiert und du hast noch mehr getan… du hast ihn mir zurück gebracht… und dafür kann ich dir nicht genug danken…

Ron, du bist mein bester Freund! Manchmal glaube ich, dass es Schicksal war, dich damals im Zug zu treffen… denn du hast meine Welt verändert….ohne dich wäre sie sehr viel Dunkler…

Und nun ist es an mir mich zu bedanken…

Also bleibt mir nur noch eines zu sagen:

_**Danke!**_

Mit diesen Worten zog Harry eine riesige Tafel Merci-schokolade aus seiner Truhe.

„Merci, dass es dich gibt!"

_Fin._

* * *

Also denne, wie fandet ihr?? 

Commi nicht vergessen, die sind besser als es schokolade je könnte … und das will was heißen aus dem Mund einer Schokoholic… gr

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war ich ja in Versuchung Draco schön grausam zu töten, für dass was er Harry angetan hat.. aber dann halt doch nicht… ist vielleicht auch besser (grins)… hei, und schon wieder ist keiner gestorben… (lach)

Also würd wirklich, wirklich gern von euch hör!

Kussi eure

darkwings


End file.
